Ice Cream Sundaes
by Dorothy's-BloodRedShoesx
Summary: It's summer, and it’s so hot that a ice-cream sundae is far too tempting... so Amu buys one as she's alone in the park. Oh, but she won’t be eating it alone – Ikuto has made sure that that won’t happen. ;Amuto Oneshots; ;Added "Jellybeans";
1. Chocolate Sundaes

**Chocolate Sundaes**

**I wrote this for my friend, but decided to put it up on this website, because Amuto is very unloved on I based it on another fan-fiction I wrote, with a very similar storyline, called Jellybeans. I think most of my Amuto fics will be about food. God, Ikuto **_**always**_** has sweets! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Ugh… it's so hot…" Amu sighed, sitting down on the bench. It was practically empty in the park, compared to the busy streets she had to walk through to get here. Everyone seemed to be busy, doing this or that with their families – Nadeshiko was dancing, Kukai was at the beach, Yaya was babysitting her little brother and Tadase, for all she cared was trying to think up a way to take over the world. Even her characters were absent – all she had was a chocolate ice-cream sundae for company, and it looked far too good to eat.

Of course, it was also too good to waste, so she took the cherry off the top and lifted it to her mouth. It was gone within seconds. Now she was left with layer after layer of ice-cream, chocolate sauce and whatever else they had managed to fit in there.

"Are you gonna eat it or stare at it?" a voice suddenly asked her.

Surprised, Amu jumped up, recognising the voice, and came face to face with _him_ – Ikuto. He was obviously unaffected by the heat, and somewhat jealously, Amu stared right back at him, narrowing her eyes as if to tell him to "go away".

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ikuto asked in a bored voice. "If we're gonna have an argument, I might as well just go now. I'm not looking for trouble."

Amu's face softened a little, and she returned to the bench, without speaking a word. Taking a hint, he sat down next to her, as she began to eat the ice-cream, savouring every bite. Every now and again she would peer out of the corner of her eye and see him sitting there, apparently playing with Yoru, who had previously been on his shoulder. Neither Ikuto nor Yoru seemed to acknowledge, or even care that she was there and continued to do what they would have done anyway whether Amu was with them or not.

But… even though he was the enemy, the silence was slight… unbearable.

"Um… I haven't seen you in her while," she told him, trying to make conversation, as she put the plastic spoon down for a second.

He turned to look at her briefly for a few seconds, with his eyebrows raised, and then responded, without failing to smirk as he said: "Did you miss me?"

Amu blushed, and shook her head. "No!"

"Then… why are you blushing?"

"I'm not! It's just hot out today…"

"I'm not denying that," he said, smiling. "Anyway, is that ice-cream?"

"It's not!"

Amu hid the ice-cream sundae behind her, recalling the last time she had eaten ice-cream in front of him. She didn't want that again, and not to mention that _Tadase_ was there, too.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" Ikuto asked her. From the tone in his voice, Amu _knew_ that he was grinning even more than ever. What was she? His toy? Actually, that was very likely, but she refused to let that bother her, and instead concentrated on keeping him away from _her_ ice-cream sundae.

And it was working, until he reached over and took it – just like that.

"H-hey! That's not fair! You're taller than me – you have longer arms!" she protested.

"Say 'ahhhh'," he teased, taking a spoonful and putting it near her mouth.

Amu turned away stubbornly, half embarrassed, and half mourning the loss of her sundae, murmuring nonsense under her breath.

"You know, if you don't take any, you're not having it back," he told her.

"I don't care!"

"You're lying."

"Just leave me alone!"

Then he was silent for a while. Turning around curiously, Amu focused her attention on the spoon he was still offering her.

"God… this is so embarrassing…" she whispered to him. "What if someone comes…?"

"Who cares? Just take it."

She closed her eyes and parted her mouth slightly, and then heard him snigger. "_What_?!" she demanded opening her eyes. He took the spoon from in front of her, and ate it himself.

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed in surprise. "That-that's a-"

"What? An indirect kiss? So? Does something like that still bother you?" Ikuto sighed as he said it. "Grow up… I was only messing around."

He handed her the ice-cream sundae, and stood up. "C'mon Yoru, lets go-"

"**Ikuto, if you leave **_**right now**_**, I am going to kill you**," Amu threatened, pulling his shirt, and begging him to sit down again.

"Huh? Why?"

"B-because…"

There was another brief pause, in which he looked down at her, and she stared at the floor. "I see," he murmured.

"Eh?" she looked up.

Ikuto then tucked his fingers under chin, and bent down, forcing her into a kiss. It didn't last long, and he didn't intend it to either. They broke apart within seconds, and she stared at him in wonder for a while.

"T-t-that wasn't why I wanted you to stay," she told him.

He chuckled. "I know."

And then he left, leaving her staring at the ice-cream in front of her, not quite knowing how to react.

The hot weather really was getting to her head.


	2. Jellybeans

**Jellybeans**

**m o o g l e d a i m e**** asked me if I could upload some more Amuto fics, and because I have a bunch of them saved on my computer, I thought: "Why not?" When my internet isn't working, I usually write, and the outcome is usually a food-related Amuto fan-fiction. I should stop before this turns into a habit…**

"Amu-chan. It's getting dark – let's go home now!"

From her place on the swing, Amu Hinamori looked up at the floating figure, no bigger than the palm of her hand, before decisively shaking her head and kicking off from the ground, forcing herself higher up. Ran sighed, and sat on top of the slide alongside her sisters – Miki, who was drawing, and Suu, who was singing one of Utau Hoshina's most recent songs – before pulling herself into the splits. It had been a long day, and Amu, in an attempt to relax had retired to the park.

Ran was beginning to get annoyed – all she wanted was to _sleep_. Sustaining the position she held, and closing her eyes, she found herself deep in thought – so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the sniggering, that was coming from the approaching figure.

"KYAH!" Ran squealed, as she felt two, small cat's hands reach out and grab her from behind. Meanwhile, Amu, who was still swinging, came to an abrupt halt. Two hands were placed on hers (which had been on the rope that held the swing together), and she fell back, into the arms of the person behind her.

Her first reaction was surprise, and then suddenly, embarrassment.

"I-Ikuto," she stuttered in recognition, unable to bring herself forward, because the awkward position she was in.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked her bluntly.

For a brief moment, Amu thought he was truly worried about her, but then she remembered - he was an enemy, he had expressed that fact many times before, and misinterpreted his expression and emotionless… uncaring. She avoided his eyes, and made an irritated noise while he furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly, pushing her forward.

"Y-Yoru! That wasn't funny!" Amu heard Ran exclaim.

Uninterested, Amu continued to swing, and noticed out the corner of her eye that Ikuto had joined her, and was now on the parallel swing, watching her every move.

"W-what?" she demanded, blushing.

He threw something at her before he responded with a simple: "Nothing,"

She caught what he had thrown in time – a jellybean – and dropped it in disgust. "Ugh! I hate those!" she yelled stubbornly, turning away and beginning to search for her characters so she could go home, while he continued to throw them.

Getting irritated, Amu bit her lip, trying to stop herself from saying anything, however, that was easier said, than done. She turned abruptly, and noticed that he was closer to her than he was before. _Uncomfortably_ close.

Then, he kissed her.

Shocked, Amu parted her lips in surprise, as he dropped something into her mouth – a single jellybean – before breaking the kiss, smirking.

Spluttering, Amu spat the jellybean onto the ground.

Then, it hit her: Ikuto had just _stolen_ her first kiss.

"You- you _idiot_, Ikuto!" she yelled, turning to face him. He did not flinch as Amu, bright red and violent began to hit him, almost in tears. _Tadase-kun_ was supposed to be her first kiss! Not Ikuto!

"You really are a thieving cat!" she screamed at him.

He pushed her away.

"You're _loud_," he complained, with a sigh. "That's it, I'm leaving. C'mon Yoru!"

At first she only watched him sling his violin case over his shoulder, and hold out a hand for Yoru to rest on, but refused to let herself stand around, speechless.

"Wait!"

Amu ran to catch up with him, but clumsily slipped, and found herself, for the second time that night, in his arms while he looked down at her with an amused look. Hating that, she pulled away, and turning her back, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"T-tell me… why did you do that, idiot?" she commanded.

At first he didn't answer – the silence was torture for her and she almost thought he was ignoring her, until he grabbed her head, and gently tilted it back so she was looking at him.

"I told you didn't I? I can't stop thinking about you… I'm _interested_ in you."

She let her mind drift to the date she went on with Tadase, but lost track of her thoughts when he turned her around so she was facing him. As if to say 'goodnight', he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Amu narrowed her eyebrows.

"Thieving cat…" she murmured, with a hint of a smile on her lips.


End file.
